


Gym Person

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [211]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, The Boner Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo needs to talk to Hux NOW. He doesn't care that he's - well - busy.





	

Kylo hasn’t got time to wait around for Hux to get back to duty, because he just needs him right now. Which is why he’s stalked his way down to the officers’ gym, wondering why he’s even gone to the gym. Hux doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy who _would_ go to the gym, unless maybe they’re under orders to? Whatever. He doesn’t read the First Order regulations, not unless he has a point of his own to make. 

He stalks into the gym, finding it empty (which is also weird - does Hux come when no one else is allowed to, or do they all clear out when they see him?), his feet stomping over the deckplates to announce his arrival.

“Hux? Where the hell are you? Are you hiding here so people think you’re busy?”  


“Ren? What are you doing stalking me?”  


Kylo rounds the door, coming face to face with a Hux who is hurriedly tying a towel around his waist. It’s not particularly big (Kylo has his own, personal one. He hates the First Order’s ridiculous economy drives), and so doesn’t really get from waist to knees. 

He’s seen the man smothered in his layers so much that he’s kind of internalised that As Hux. He’s never out of his uniform, and he’s normally swaddled in big coats and cloaks, and this - this is like - seeing a ship with the plates removed. It’s more than just undressed, it’s somehow kind of _wrong_.

Kylo utterly forgets what he wanted to ask, because he’s too busy staring. There’s so _little_ of him. Well, he looks perfectly ‘normal’ for a Human, but he’s all… sharp and honed vibroblade, with clear curves where his muscles are, and gorgeous, ethereal-pale skin. Hux’s shoulders are dusted with faint freckles, and he just… Kylo could snap him! He could bend him over his knees and he’d break! He could blow too hard and he might fall over! It’s - just - _weird_. 

He’s… he’s…

 _Pretty_. Not in a feminine way, because there’s nothing feminine about that face. And why did he never really look at that face before? Or those bright eyes? His hair is half-towelled, sticking up in places, fluffy in others, and Kylo just wants to push his fingers and his face into it. He wants to stroke his hands over that warm, soft skin, and feel the lean muscle below. He wants to pinch at places where the bone is close to the surface, and… oh fuck, he’s going to get a boner and this is really not the time, or the place.

“ _Well, Ren_?”  


The keen tone does nothing to dull the sudden thirst, the need to slake his tongue against that throat and jaw. The desire to lap the salt-sweat from his skin, and…

“Nothing,” he says, and wonders if he can just walk out of the room.  


 _Oh fuck, why did he have to be gorgeous_?

Hux fastidiously ties the towel in a knot, grabbing a shirt to hold over his chest, obscuring the view. Kylo nearly squeaks in protest, but then he sees Hux is… embarrassed. And - though it kills him - he turns on his heel to give him privacy. 

“…thank you,” Hux mutters. “Though why I should thank you when you stormed in on me…”  


“I didn’t think you’d be _undressed_.”  


“You walked into the locker room!”  


“You don’t exactly look like a locker room person, Hux!”  


“Well, clearly I am, because here I am, in one.”  


There’s sounds of clothing being reapplied, and Kylo feels a sadness spreading. He’d trespassed on sacred grounds, and now he’s been kicked out of the sanctum. 

“…I… needed to talk to you about the mission.”  


“And you couldn’t wait half an hour?”  


“…no.”  


“Well, then. If it’s that important, you can brief me on my way to the bridge.”  


It’s an invitation, if only a small one, and Kylo beams under his helmet. “That would be… ideal.” It’s the only way to say thank you he can force out of his lips, but he knows the more delicate tone (for him) will not go unnoticed.

And oddly, Hux is much more amenable to what he’s asking than he would have imagined. Maybe it’s the vulnerability thing, or maybe he just wants to reward his limited manners, but Kylo will take everything he can get.


End file.
